


The Little Things

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Series: Steggy Week 2019 [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Steggy Family!, SteggyWeek2019, steggyweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: It's the little things that Steve and Peggy love most about their life.For Steggy Week 2019 - Day 5: Domestic Bliss





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> For Steggy Week 2019 - Day 5: Domestic Bliss
> 
> This was rushed and shorter than I wanted because I procrastinated so sorry! But I think it is pretty cute so I hope you all enjoy!

“Alright, gremlins, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Pancakes!”

“Waffles!”

“Eggs and bacon!”

Of course. Steve and Peggy both grinned and shared an amused exasperated look with each other. This was how most mornings went. Their three children never agreeing on what to eat or what to do. And honestly, Steve wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Alright. How about all three?”

“Yay!” All three of Steve and Peggy’s children shouted in unison. 

Peggy laughed, “Oh, you are out of your mind if you think I’m helping you with all that, Steven.”

“I got it, Peg. Go relax, I’ll take care of it. What do ya want?” Steve said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

“Hmm, I was thinking some sausage,” Peggy whispered seductively into Steve’s ear as she reached around and pinched him on the rear.

“Peggy, not in front of the kids,” Steve whispered back embarrassed, the blush on his cheeks bright red.

“Alright, you’ll just have to give that to me later.”

“Peg!” Steve laughed but she was already sliding out of the kitchen, her mission complete. Embarrassing Steve was a favorite pastime of Peggy’s. He was still so shy and it was the most adorable thing to Peggy behind their children and pets.

* * *

Steve and Peggy had three children together. Well, Peggy had three children. Steve just donated the ingredients as Peggy liked to say.

_ “Hey! I did half the work!” Steve had said the first time. _

_ “Darling, if you call that work, you did it wrong.” _

_ “I think we both know I didn’t do it wrong.” _

Their eldest child, Sarah Natalia Carter-Rogers was born a few years after Steve returned. She was the most beautiful little girl Steve had ever seen. She had Peggy’s curls but Steve’s blond hair with Peggy’s brown eyes.

She was a little hellraiser as a toddler, always dressing up as mommy and trying on her lipstick. Steve was pretty sure she was going to grow up to be an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and Steve loved the thought, as much as it scared him.

She was more tom-boyish than most her age. Sarah shared Steve’s love of comic books, baseball, and Sinatra music. Some of the kids at school had picked on her which resulted in her adapting another one of Steve’s traits, beating up bullies.

Steve still laughed remembering the look on Sarah’s teachers face when Steve told her to do a better job to stop bullying and stop worrying about his parenting.

Sarah was three when her younger brother was born. He wasn’t planned, not like Sarah. A spontaneous anniversary night resulted in Steve and Peggy getting rather carried away and not bothering to use protection. Nine months later and Michael James Carter-Rogers was born into the world.

He was really the opposite of Sarah. He had Peggy’s brunette hair but Steve’s blue eyes with the faintest hint of green.

Michael was a shy child and might have just been the smartest one in the whole family. He shared Steve’s love of drawing and loved diving into a good book. Peggy was worried about his closed off nature at first but there was no need. He just didn’t like talking much, but he sure loved his mama. Peggy and Michael did tons together. He always loved going to run any errands she had.

Their third child came two years after Michael, another little girl that they named Jamie Wanda Carter-Rogers. She was a mix of her two parents as well. Right in the middle of Sarah and Michael though. While Sarah was blonde and Michael brunette, Jamie was right in the middle. She was the happiest child Steve had ever seen and made the pain Peggy had gone through during her third child birth worth it.

_ “No more,” Peggy had said, breathless after pushing Jamie out. _

_ “Agreed, Peg, no more,” Steve said back but with the biggest smile on his face. Their family really was complete. _

The three children did drive both Steve and Peggy crazy at times but they didn’t regret a thing. Even when their children were crying and keeping them up all night, Steve wasn’t upset. It reminded him that this was real. That he was here, with the woman he loved, and now he had a family to dedicate his life to instead of endless fighting.

Sarah found an injured puppy one day while walking home from school and she insisted on nursing him back to health. Of course that led to them keeping her and the rest was history. They named him Dodger in honor of Steve and Sarah’s favorite baseball team. He was a mixed-boxer breed with light brown and white fur and a fluffy tail. Dodger was always there to kiss away any tears and offer his cuddles. Peggy hadn’t realized how much a dog could add to a family but she was forever grateful for that dog.

Michael wanted a cat of course. They went to the shelter and he picked out a senior cat much to Peggy’s surprise. She supposed she shouldn’t have been too shocked, Michael was always very kind, and eager to help in any way he could. When he saw a senior kitty that no one else wanted due to his age, he sprung into action and begged Steve and Peggy to adopt him. They named him Chester in honor of their old Colonel. He was really a smitten image of Phillips, hard on the outside but a real softy on the inside.

Their family was rounded out with their ample supply of aunts and uncles. There was Aunty Angie, Uncle Bucky, Uncle Howard, The Jarvis’ ,and of course all the Commandos. That wasn’t even mentioning Bucky’s family which had accepted Peggy with open arms since the moment she came back from war and visited them, recalling memories with Bucky’s mother about her lost sons. They weren’t lost any more though. And their family was whole again.

The kids all loved Aunty Angie. On the rare occasions that Jamie would cry, Angie would soothe her with a song. Michael was smitten by her too, always whispering to his father about how pretty she was whenever she came around. Sarah, as the oldest, knew the most about Angie’s career. She didn’t care too much that her father was Captain America or that her mother was the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D but she loved that her Aunt Angie was a big Broadway and Hollywood star.

Uncle Bucky was another favorite, mainly because the kids could all run rampant when he was around. He spoiled them rotten, always letting them eat ice cream to their heart’s content. Peggy would yell at him for it but he flashed that patented Barnes charming smile and ran out the door before she could really lay into him.

Like most things in his life, Uncle Howard bought the children’s love more than earned it. He would bring them fancy new inventions and presents whenever he came to visit. Peggy was none too happy when he gave Michael a flying toy car that ended up exploding.

* * *

Steve finished breakfast seriously quickly. He ended making a feast that looked like it could feed fifty. He just couldn’t say no to any of his children and ended up making them their favorites each and every morning that they requested it. He knew he shouldn’t spoil them too much but he lived too long thinking that the life he dreamed of wouldn’t be possible. And now it was. And he was going to cherish it.

They all sat around the table. It went how meals usually went in their house. Jamie drowning her waffles in syrup. Michael accidentally knocking over his juice. Sarah not putting down her comics while she chowed down. 

It may have annoyed different people, but not Steve and Peggy. It was the little things that they enjoyed most about the life that they had been blessed with. These little moments were what the would remember for the rest of their lives. One day, they would reminisce. Reminisce about how Michael could never keep his juice in his cup and how Sarah could never put down her comic books, or how Jamie may have had a slight Maple Syrup addiction. And that was what really mattered. Unique moments to their family that other people would never understand. And it didn’t matter that they didn’t understand.

Ultimately, Steve and Peggy wouldn’t have it any other way. Their family was a bit of a mess and they loved it that way. Their children would grow up in a safe world knowing that they were loved and that was all that mattered.

Steve did occasionally wonder what his life would be like if he hadn’t returned. But as he sat around the table with his family, he knew, he made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> I apologize for not having a longer fic, I procrastinated too much for Day 5 of Steggy Week. I hope this turned out alright.
> 
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife  
> Twitter: @IronAssMan


End file.
